1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable seat structure for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a seat structure which can move forward to permit easy entry and egress of the rear seat passengers upon forward tilting of the seat back, and automatically latched in the original set position when the seat back is raised upright.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In two door type automobiles, it is usual to provide front seats, the seat back thereof is pivotally movable forward to permit egress and ingress of the passengers of the rear seat of the vehicle.
This front seat is fixed on the vehicle floor by means of an adjustable support structure, and held by means of a latch mechanism provided on the support structure, in one of the selectable seat positions to prevent inadvertent forward or backward movement thereof.
Furthermore, the seat structure is generally equipped with a "seat position memorizing mechanism" for memorizing the originally set position of the seat, associated with the latch mechanism and a seat back tilting mechanism.
Upon forward tiling of the seat back, the latch mechanism is automatically released and the seat structure is allowed to slide forward. With such an advanced seat position, sufficient foot space is provided behind the seat to permit easy egress and ingress of the rear seat passengers.
Upon return movement of the seat back, latching mechanism is actuated by such a seat position memorizing mechanism, and the seat is automatically latched in the original position.
However, since this type of seat has a structure in which the seat position memorizing mechanism is generally placed at a position remote from the seat back tilting mechanism, for example, beneath the seat cushion, it often encounters problems, such that the operation of the seat position memorizing mechanism tends to be inaccurate. On the other hand, a number of steps are required in the manufacturing process of the seat structure due to the increase in number of component parts. In addition, such an arrangement is not suited for the automatic assembly line and it is very difficult to maintain the precise operations of seat position memorizing mechanism and the other adjustable mechanisms of the seat structure during a long term operation.
A more detailed description of the prior art seat structure is made hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.